dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I am Saiyaman
と のグレートサイヤマン |Rōmaji title =Ai to Seigi no Gurēto Saiyaman Sanjō |Literal title =The Champion and Lover of Justice — The Great Saiyaman Appears |Number = 201 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = September 15, 1993 |English Airdate = September 18, 2001 |Manga = A Hero Is Born! *Videl's Emergency!! |Previous = Gohan Goes to High School |Next = Gohan's First Date }} と のグレートサイヤマン |Ai to Seigi no Gurēto Saiyaman Sanjō|lit. "The Champion and Lover of Justice — The Great Saiyaman Appears"}} is the second episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred first overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 15, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 18, 2001. Summary The episode starts out with Gohan going to Bulma's house to get a costume so that he can fight crime. Then, he is sitting down at Capsule Corporation, and Bulma comes in the room and says she will make a suit for Gohan. As she says it will take two hours, Gohan takes a walk around the building and comes across Trunks. The two start talking and then Vegeta walks into the room and tells Gohan that he is wasting his time and power at school. Finally the two hours are up so Gohan goes back to Bulma. Bulma tells Gohan that he can put on the costume by pressing the red button on the a watch she gave him. Gohan tries it and likes the suit, while Trunks think it is stupid looking. Gohan gets on the Flying Nimbus and leaves. He than decides he doesn't need the Flying Nimbus anymore, so he transforms and jumps off. He notices cars speeding way over the speed limit and decides to stop them. Gohan lands in the middle of the road. The guys in the car stop and start yelling him asking him who he thinks he is. After a bit of thought, Gohan calls himself "The Great Saiyaman". The two guys start laughing and call it a stupid name. Gohan gets angry and starts pounding his foot on the ground, creating a huge crack in the ground. Scared, they quickly recant and say that it is a cool name. Gohan goes home, where he practices changing in and out of Great Saiyaman. The next day, a bus gets hijacked and Videl gets called out to rescue the people. Gohan wants to help, so he asks the teacher if he can go to the bathroom. He then runs outside and transforms and goes to the bus. Videl takes care of the hijackers when the bus goes off a cliff. Then the Great Saiyaman catches the bus and poses for the people before leaving and Videl suspects something about the Great Saiyaman. Major Events *Gohan becomes the Great Saiyaman after Bulma creates him an outfit. *Goten is introduced for the first time. *Videl and the Great Saiyaman respond to a bus jacking. Battles *Videl vs. Criminals Appearances Characters *Gohan *Videl *Erasa *Sharpner *Chi-Chi *Goten *Bulma *Vegeta *Trunks Locations *Satan City **Orange Star High School *Capsule Corporation *Goku's House Objects *Nimbus *Giant Fish *Car Bruce Faulconer tracks * "Gohan & Icarus" - When Gohan in his Great Saiyaman outfit challenges a race with the Flying Nimbus. Differences from the manga *In the manga, when Gohan goes to look for Trunks, he has a little chat with Dr. Brief about school. This did not happen in the anime. *In the manga, we first see Goten for the first time when Gohan is heading off to school and he comments on how cool the Great Saiyaman costume is. In the anime, this scene happens at the night, before Gohan goes to school. *In the manga, when Gohan goes to school he chats with a classmate near the lockers and after he gives the wrong name for Great Saiyaman, Gohan corrects him. In the anime, that scene did not happen, instead a similar scene happened in the class with two other students talking and Gohan intervenes when they mention his name incorrectly. *In the anime, after Videl gets the distress call she heads to confront some goons who have kidnapped a bus full of old people to which Gohan comes to the rescue. In the manga, even though the build up to the scene is the same, the event is different. This event happens in a latter episode. Trivia *This episode (and episode 202) has an alternative jingle during the second half of the eyecatch. *This episode shows Bulma smoking a cigarette, a habit she most likely picked up from her father. She is first seen smoking in the chapter 5 of the manga. *This is the first episode Goten appears in. When he first appears, the narrator refers to Goten as "the son Goku left with Chi-Chi when he went off to battle Cell". Going from the way the narrator puts this comment, it is possible Goten was born prior to Goku's departure for the Cell Games - though this isn't further substantiated. Most likely, the narrator's comment refers to Goku impregnating Chi-Chi, and not Goten's birth, since in the Funimation dub, the narrator goes on to refer to Goten as "the son Goku never got to see". *When Gohan faces his concern about Videl taking on hijackers on her own to Sharpener and Erasa, they assure him that Videl is "As strong as her father", making Gohan think of how Mr. Satan was knocked out of the ring by Cell. But rather than using the footage of that episode for that flashback scene, the scene was completely re-shot, making it rather different. The difference being that Mr. Satan approaches Cell from behind and, rather than being hit in the back of his head, Cell slaps Mr. Satan in the face, sending him flying out of the ring in the completely the opposite direction. However it is possible that it is just Gohan's memory of the event, which may explain the differences, as a person's memory is fluid and can change (it should be noted that the Cell Games happened seven years prior). *Bulma's appearance is updated in this episode. Her hairstyle is now bowl-cut and she also wears gold hoop earrings which will become her new hairstyle until Episode 289 where she adds an open bang to her bowl-cut hairstyle and her gold hoop earrings are replaced with gold triangle earrings. *Bulma is wearing a green dress in this episode. She doesn't wear her green dress again until He's Always Late. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 201 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 201 (BDZ) pt-br:O guerreiro que luta pela justiça! O Grande Saiyaman Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z